


You left pieces of yourself over there, maybe they can bring some of them back to you

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Best Friends, Fanart, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: A happy summer day by the water, where they all survived the war and nothing hurts.Thank you Starblessed for this beautiful story!!! ❤
Relationships: Donald Malarkey & Skip Muck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	You left pieces of yourself over there, maybe they can bring some of them back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starblessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblessed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if we make it out alive, compass points you anywhere closer to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188334) by [starblessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblessed/pseuds/starblessed). 



"Faye glances over her shoulder and blows a kiss at them both. Skip makes a show of catching it, and generously shares with Don before pressing it against his own heart."

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
